A New Begining
by saphire butterfly
Summary: Sakura and Naruto find out that Konoha was going to betray them, so they leave and start a new life. no, there is no romance between them, just sibling love. hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was dark and well after midnight when the party had finally finished. It was eighteenth birthday and my two best friends, which happen to both be blondes, had decided to through me a birthday party, not taking no for an answer since I had never let them through me one before. It was held at the training grounds, the one Team 7 had used since we were Genin. There had been lights everywhere and lots of food. Every ninja in Konoha had been there and almost every other friend I had ever made was there, including ones from out of Konoha. It was truly wonderful. I had received many presents. Most of them were just simple things, like kunai and other weapons like that. I had received four presents that I truly loved.

The first present was an amazing katana from Ten-Ten. It was some sort of dark metal, nearly black in color. The handle was black with red crossings. On the butt of the handle was a the kanji symbol for chakra, it would allow me to channel chakra through and around to do certain things. On the blade was a few sakura petals carved onto it and my name. The sheath was black and had red sakura flowers all over it. She knew I had been secretly training with swords and I was as good, if not better, than her.

The second present was from Ino. She gave me a black kimono with red and pink sakura petals every where, it was denser on the back as it surrounded a single white sakura flower. The sleeves were tight on the upper arm and did some major flaring out. If I held my arms out it would be long rectangles. The obi was black and had a white sakura flower on the end of each one. It was obviously not for fighting, but I loved it and vowed to wear it at impotant events or when ever I had the opportunity to.

The next present was from Naruto. He gave me a simple necklace. It was a black cord with a silver kanji symbol for sister. He had one that was exactly the same except his was for brother. We were each others heart family and this was our way of showing the world this.

My last gift was from Gaara. He gave me a beautiful black hawk that had a single white tail feather. He was a trained messanger and fighter bird and was already quite attached to me. I had decided to name him Nyx. At the moment he was resting on my shoulder as I balanced all the presents I had received in my arms as we walked home.

I lived alone in a little apartment on the outskirts of the village. My parents had died before I went to the academy, so they died when I was five and I had to live in an orphanage. It was hard, I had to learn to support myself once I decided to leave the orphanage. The people there were abusive and the night I decided to leave was the night I was nearly raped, I was seven years old. I had no money and I nearly had to go back to the orphanage, but I had found a job at the apartment building as a cleaner, along with the job the people gave me a room to live in. it was small and only had a small cot and table, I even had to share a hall bathroom with the other nine maids. I had quit the job once I had enough money to support myself, but I had kept the room. I had never made any changes to the room, it was enough to serve my needs. Besides, I wouldn't be here much longer…

I snapped myself out of my thoughts as I entered the room. I looked around to make sure nothing was out of place before I closed and locked the door. My room was completely bare, I had already packed everything up and it was all in a small pack at the end of the bed. I started unpacking my presents to see what I wanted to keep. I immediately put the kimono in it and put the extra weapons I couldn't fit inside the pack, all the others were in my weapons pouch on my left thigh. I shifted through my other presents, most of them were useless to me and I put these all on the table with a note telling who ever the next owner of the room that they could do anything with the stuff. Once I finished I put my pack on the end of the bed and put my new katana beside it. I hung the cloak I had received from Hinata on the door handle of my room. I folded the clothes I had decided would be my new outfit and put them on top of my pack. I smiled and laid on my bed, planning on taking a short nap before I left, I wouldn't be getting any decent rest for quite a while.

~~two hour time skip, around four in the morning~~

I awoke to a nearly silent tapping on my window. Naruto was standing out there and I could see his bright smile through the curtains. I gave a soft smile of my own and opened my door, taking a hold of my cloak before it fell. He walked in silently and stood before me, giving a simple turn so I could take in his appearance.

He had grown over the years. I still remembered when we were the same height, but now he towered over me, probably a foot and a half taller. His eyes were dark blue with lighter flecks throughout it. His hair was still the same length and the same blonde, his skin was tanner, but his most distinguishing feature were his whiskers. He had on black pants that tucked into his ninja boots so they wouldn't get in the way. He was wearing a black shirt with neon orange swirls along the bottom of it and ramen bowls on the ends of the sleeves, which went half way down his upper arms, which were quite muscled. His head band, which was black, was still on his forehead. It already had the slash through it. Around his neck he wore the Hokage necklace, a silver chain that had a fox charm-it was from me-, and the necklace we both had around our necks, the one he had just given me. I smiled and walked over to my clothes. Naruto turned around as I changed. I put on the clothes, excluding the cloak. When I was done I gave a littlee turn for him to observe what I had on.

I had on black pants that fit to my skin almost like a second skin. I had a mesh shirt with a built on bra, there were no sleeves and the shirt stopped at the top of the built in bra. Through it you could see a black tribal sun around my belly button. My head band, also with its brand new slash mark, was around my waist like a belt. It was also black. My sword was strapped to my left hip with a black strap. My hair, which now reached my waist, was put up in a high ponytail and braided. You could see my ANBU tattoo and the bottom of Naruto's.

We smiled at each other and grabbed our cloaks. They were exactly the same except for the clasp. Naruto's was a fox and mine was a sakura flower. I put my pack on-as did Naruto-and put my cloak on over it. You couldn't even see the bulge. I smiled and opened my door, whistling to Nyx, he flew over and landed on my shoulder. Neither me or Naruto had spoken yet, we didn't plan to until the deed sealing our fate was done. We slipped out of the apartment and sped to the Hokage's tower, Nyx flying next to me. People were already up and about, but they didn't notice us. When we finally reached our destination, we only stopped long enough to nod at each other before jumping behind our targets, the elders. We slaughtered them, making sure that our faces were seen. When we were done we ran out, hunter-nin chasing us, they must have expected us or were near by…

We ran and killed as we went. We ran all through the day, we had already lost our trackers but we wanted to get far enough away. We only stopped for three hours, enough for us to catch a little rest before we moved on again. We continued this for five days until we finally set up camp in a cave. We finally talked, we hadn't done it while running.

"Saku-chan, we did it. We finally left." he was in awe, I could tell. I was too. We were sitting beside each other against the cave wall, the fire in front of us and our packs and cloaks beside us.

"I know, I'm so happy. Imagine what would have happened if we had stayed a little longer…they would have killed me and locked you up." It still angered me. Our friends were in on it, they had amazing acting skills, I was still in awe that the village would turn on us after all we had done. Well, we showed them. The thought made me smile.

"Step one-finished. Step two-well, we don't have one. What are we gonna do now Saku-chan?" I looked at my hearts brother, worry also now setting in. we hadn't thought this through, not enough time.

"Well, we will take missions, just like we did in Konoha, but we will be able to choose and we won't be limited. Maybe soon we will find someone to work with. If not, we will establish our place in some random village. We will be fine and live out our lives as ninja." I smiled at him and we hugged each other. We stayed in this position, Naruto spoke as we broke apart a few minutes later.

"We need to make a new identity." We smiled and got to work.

* * *

**A/N: ok, here it is, hope you like it!!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey, sorry I messed up on the last chapter, it was from the wrong thing. I'm sorry if that disappoints anyone, but I hope you enjoy this instead. Oh, and if you haven't figured it out, I replaced the chapter with the write story.

* * *

"**Ok, first we should have new names, I think our looks are fine, I mean, we are probably in a place that hasn't even heard of Konoha or its ninjas. So, what name do you want?" We had turned to face each other, excitement in our eyes.**

"**Well, we're gonna be brother and sister, right?" at my nod he continued. "Ok, so, we are gonna keep our first names, right?" again I nodded "Ok, our name shall be…" here he gave a big dramatic pause "Naruto and Sakura Mori!" we looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. We rolled around on the ground, clutching our sides and trying to regain our breath. Finally, after what seemed like hours, we settled down and had to restrain ourselves from laughing again.**

**So, for lack of a better name, we became Naruto and Sakura Mori. We were raised by our parents as ninja and were recently separated. After searching and not finding them we decided to settle down in the closest town that would accept us. The town we were by was called Tori. It was a decent sized town, not nearly as big as Konoha, but still big. We were quite proud of our little story.**

**By the end of one month we had made a name for our selves. Naruto was one of the best ninjas the town had ever seen and was a great leader. He was already made the leaders adviser, it was honor. I was the best medic ever, I'm not surprised, I'm better than Tsunade and she was thought to be the best ever. I was also made the new academy teacher. I had a team of genin also, it made me proud to also know that they are the best genin team in the town. By now me and Naruto had already given up on finding any sort of ninja to associate our selves with and were about to completely settle down with no thoughts of ever leaving. So, with these thoughts, we hadn't been planning on our guests that evening.**

**We were talking by the fire, our food cooking when we felt two powerful chakras, though one was badly depleted and the other one was almost gone. We both stood, Naruto readied a kunai in each hand and I readied my katana. We only had to wait a moment when two men stumbled in. Well, I guess I could say one stumbled in and dropped the other man on the ground. They wore black cloaks with red clouds. Akatsuki. I couldn't see the clearly passed out mans features, but the other one looked up at us with pleading blue eyes. His long blonde hair, which nearly went down to his waist, was unbound and hanging in wet tendrils around him. They were both thoroughly soaked through from the rain outside and they probably both had fevers.**

"**P-please, h-h….help us…" it took him a lot of effort to say that, he was breathing heavily and about to fall down. I looked to Naruto as he looked to me. We made a silent agreement and I walked quickly over to my bag and then to the man on the ground. Naruto grabbed the blonde and took him to the fire, already knowing what was needed of him. I didn't observe the man I was picking up, I simply threw his arm over my shoulders and dragged him over to the opposite side of the fire as Naruto and the blonde man. I stripped him down to only his underpants-which were bowers-and set to the task of healing him. His eyes were to damaged for me to heal them and the other man, so I tied a blindfold over his eyes to prevent further damage.**

**The night was long as I went back and forth between the two. As the sun began to rise both men were healed-not including the one mans eyes-and I was almost completely drained of chakra. The two men were now asleep and I rested against the cave wall as Naruto started breakfast. I forced my self to stay awake as I realized they were waking up. Naruto came and sat beside me, pulling out a kunai as protection.**

**The blonde one woke up first, not surprising. He sat up slowly, looking about as if trying to remember where he was. A moment later he saw us and jumped back, nearly landing on the other mans head.**

"**Who are you?" his voice was strong and demanding, a big change from last night.**

"**You came to us, you and your partner were nearly dead. My sister spent all night healing the two of you, so you better thank her." my brother answered. His statement was clearly not a suggestion. The blonde seemed to struggle for a moment before mumbling a thank you to me. I gave a tired smile at him, to tired to talk. "So, what is your name, you look familiar."**

"**Deidara of Akatsuki, and you? Oh, this is my partner Itachi Uchiha of Akatsuki. I'm assuming you know who we are." Naruto was completely rigid, I could tell he was restraining himself from attacking. He looked down as I rested my hand on his arm. Again, we had a silent agreement and I felt him relax.**

"**Well, I'm surprised you don't know me, I mean, you guys were trying to kill me for a while." I saw realization dawn in his eyes. "Yeah, and this is Sakura Haruno, I'm sure you know her too." I saw he did. I **_**had**_** killed his partner. The two of them started a glaring contest, so they were too busy to realize the Uchiha waking up. He, like myself, was to tired to lift his head. I could tell he got nervous when he realized that there was something over his eyes. I saw him start to struggle to move so I quickly, or as quickly as I could, signaled to Naruto, pointing to Itachi. He got the point and walked over to him. Deidara was ready to yell at him when I shot him a glare.**

"**Hey," Naruto said in the soft voice reserved only for people he cared about. "It's alright, Saku-chan said she didn't have enough chakra to heal both of you **_**and**_** your eyes, she said she'll do it when she has enough chakra, probably in a few days, once everything has calmed down. She said not to move and to just sleep or rest and regain your strength. The only reason she isn't speaking is because she needs her rest also. You two should have your strength back tomorrow. Well, good night little Uchiha!" I sighed and would've hit my head in frustration. Right when I thought he had improved he goes and does something like this. I heard the Uchiha sigh also. The last thing I heard as I was falling asleep was Deidara asking Naruto to a drinking contest.**

**~~time skip--late afternoon the next day~~**

**I woke up to the peaceful quiet. I could hear the birds chirping and the leaves of the trees rustling in the wind. I could hear the gentle gurgling of the nearby creek. I shot up, something was wrong. There was no way in hell that it should be this quiet if there were suppose to be two blonde idiots having a drinking contest. I looked about me, searching to see what the damage was. Directly to my left, a few feet away were the two blondes. They sat side by side, each with a half empty bottle of sake in their hands. They had their heads resting against each other and were lightly snoring. I gave off a short giggle, only to abruptly stop as a voice spoke up.**

"**If I were truly being a hard ass-as Deidara so kindly puts it-then I would say they were idiots. But as of right now, I have to admit that they are quiet…amusing." I turned to observe him. His hair was loose and flowed around his head, he had dark stress lines on his face and his skin was pale. At the moment his mouth was turned up in a slight smile and his eyes were warm. **_**'Wait, I can see his eyes.' **_**I narrowed my eyes at him in frustration. So he was going to be an uncooperative patient.**

"**Uchiha-san, where is your blindfold? We don't want anymore damage to come to your eyes."**

"**Itachi." he didn't even acknowledge my question. I was about to smack him, or atleast try to, when he spoke up. "I was actually hoping to get it back on before you woke up. I'm sorry." I looked at him in shock before walking over and sitting before him. I put my hand on his forehead and I saw his cheeks turn red.**

**Uch- I mean Itachi-san, are you sure you don't have a fever? I was sure I had healed it last night." his cheeks became more red. I smirked, enjoying making **_**the Itachi Uchiha**_** nervous. Through all of his blushing he must have seen me smirking because he narrowed his eyes and tackled me. Yes, he tackled me. And guess what he did next, he **_**tickled**_** me! I wriggled beneath him, trying to get away, my laughter echoed throughout the cave. After a few minutes of intense tickling I reached and started tickling him. I didn't think it would work, but apparently he was.**

**Twenty minutes later and the blondes woke up with roaring headaches to the sight of their friends tickling each other senseless. For a moment they thought they were seeing things, but after a bunch of blinking and eye rubbing they realized that their friends were in fact tickling each other. All they could do was stare, trying to figure out why the hell they were tickling each other of all things.**

"**Hey! What's goin' on and why was I not invited?" I pushed at Itachi, trying to get him to stop for one moment so that I could see what Naruto was actually saying. I smiled and was about to reply when Itachi did for me.**

"**Long story." we all looked at him with a dead panned expression. Really, that's all he could come up with? I shook my head at him and smiled.**

"**Are you going to willingly put the blind fold on?" he looked at me for a moment before smirking. I didn't trust that smirk. I looked at him with a weary expression as he lowered his face until our noses were touching and he began to speak.**

"**I will do anything you tell me to on one condition." the smirk grew. "You must give me a kiss every time I must do something you tell me to. So, I will put that blindfold on if you give me a kiss." his smirk was as big as it could go. We stared at each other for a moment until I sat up a little and whispered against his mouth.**

"**This is my first kiss, it better be good." and with that our lips molded together.**

* * *

**A/N: ok, sorry for the cliff hanger and OOCness, I couldn't help it. That, and I have been up for over 48 hours and I'm about to pass out, so yeah. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or its characters.**


End file.
